omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro (AT-2verse)
Character Synopsis Hiro is the mysterious girl who is supposed to be a female counterpart to Herobrine yet somehow is more nicer, Hiro is a NPC who fell in love with The Player and is currently in a relationship with him. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | High 2-A Verse: Mobtalker Name: Hiro, "Her" Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: A NPC | Glitch of The Multiverse Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Has the ability to create item boxes with a mere thought, Created many stories), Time Manipulation (Has the ability to Save and Load moments in time and reverse time to return to said moments), Matter Manipulation (Can materialize Sunglasses from nothingness), Void Manipulation (Can delete entire worlds from existence), Plot Manipulation (As a NPC she maintains and governs over stories games aka stories), Spatial Manipulation (Can teleport himself and objects across worlds), Information Manipulation (Created the "Data" needed to substain his game), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Was able to remain ever after having been erased from reality by Author's avatar), Telepathy (Can telepathically speak to The Player and even effect his mind all together), Dream Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Doesn’t exist in the traditional way and exists as a glitch), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Should be comparable to The Player who even in his Lower-World Manifestations were able to create all stories that are possible, As an NPC she substains and governs over multiple stories at once) | High Multiverse Level+ '(Both her and The Player views the material multiverse as nothing more than a game and a bunch of coding, has ascended past the very game's coding and exists as an error or glitch within The Multiverse that can't even be perceived by NPC's except for The Player and many others) 'Speed: Infinite (Is on par with The Player who battled against Blazette who can travel from The Nether to your house that exists in the Material World (Overworld) across entire universes which are infinite in size) | Immeasurable (Exists beyond the material multiverse and exists as a error within the multiverse itself that cannot be perceived by even other NPC's beyond The Player) Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (As an NPC she substains and governs over several stories and should be comparable to The Player who created every Story that can be possible) | High Multiverse Level+ '(Transcends the game's "coding" and views the material World as nothing more than a game) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Should be on par with The Player who can tank Chii's game ending collapse which effected reality as The Player couldn't save or load) | '''High Multiverse Level+ '(Exists beyond the material Multiverse itself and views it as merely a game and a bunch of coding, Exists as a glitch in the Multiverse that can't even be perceived by other NPC's ) '''Stamina: High Range: Multiverse Level+ '(Maintains the existence of multiple worlds at once) | '''High Multiverse Level+ '(Transcends the verse coding of the multiverse itself and exists as an error that can only be perceived and detected by The Player and The Author's Avatars) '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows virtually everything there is to know and is the creator of infinite stories all of which he has full knowledge on, Has very few limitations on what he knows) Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: NPC Status | Multiversal Error Other Attributes List of Equipment: A Pickaxe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mobtalker Category:Light Novel Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Adventurers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Tier 2